


Truth or Dare?

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to try something new, so I made it dirty. It’s my first time writing something like this, sooo… be gentle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

Jason and Barbara laid out on their couch, the tv playing a movie on in front of them. Jason’s arm was wrapped around her waist as he fought the urge to fall asleep. It was a habit of his to get sleepy when they were like this, but he chalked it up to him feeling so comfortable around her. His eyelids started to feel heavy just as he felt her shifting.

“Falling asleep, babe?” She asked him.

“No…” He lied with a sleepy voice, giving her a light squeeze as he kissed the back of her shoulder and lightly nuzzled into her neck. Barbara squeezed his hand lightly in reply before turning her head to see his eyes were closed. As she repositioned herself and turned so she was completely facing him now, she kissed him on the lips before speaking.

“Hey, Jay?” She asked softly.

“Hmm?” He responded, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Truth or dare?” She asked. That caused him to open one eye quizically.

“What?” He asked.

“C’mon, it’s been a while since we’ve played something cute. Truth or dare?” Jason opened both his eyes, blinking hard a few times to wake himself up. He couldn’t resist the smile she was giving him, so he figured he’d indulge her.

“Dare.” He said, not wanting to let his image of being the adventurous type falter in the slightest.

“Hmm. Well.” She said as she repeatedly kissed him. “I dare you. To keep your hands. Like this. Until I say. You can move them.” She put his hands above his head over the edge of the couch. She had him pinned now, her hands and legs on either side of him.

“Oh. It’s gonna be that kind of game tonight?” He asked smiling. Her face was only an inch away from his. She could tell how eager he was to kiss her again, but she just teased him by breathing lightly on his lips.

“We’re not gonna get anywhere unless you ask the question, Jay.” She said smiling at how he’d already forgotten about the game.

“Truth or dare, Barbie?” He said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

“Truth.” She said, kissing him lightly again.

“What’re you planning to do to me?”

“You’ll see. But first, close your eyes.” Jason closed them, not really caring about the rules of the game anymore. He felt her raise his shirt up over his stomach and with a little help from himself they got it over his head. But he kept his eyes closed and put his hands back up on the arm wrest.

“Good boy.” She said before she licked his lips. Jason suddenly felt her get off him as she moved away. Several moments passed by and he fought the urge to open his eyes and get up to look for her. Just as he was about to call out to her, he could hear her footsteps coming back.

“Truth or dare?” She asked. He felt her straddle him through his pajama pants with her legs by his knees.

“Truth?” He asked tentatively.

“Have you ever had someone lick something off you?” She asked as he heard something click open.

“Lick something off me? Well. There was this one time with Dick—Ahhh!” He said as he suddenly felt something cold poured onto his stomach. The unexpected temperature change made him squirm slightly, but Barbara used her tongue to lick up whatever it was. As she snaked her way back up, dragging her body along his, Jason could feel that she had taken off her shirt too. He unconsciously let his mouth open as he felt her bare breasts rubbing against his chest. Suddenly he felt her lips on his again, kissing lightly with her tongue dancing across his. And that’s when he tasted the chocolate. This was definitely not like the time he and Dick had ice cream together.

“Truth or dare?” Jason asked her as she started trailing kisses down his jaw.

“Dare.” She purred into his ear, nibbling on it lightly.

“I dare you to keep doing that.”

“Gladly.” She said. Barbara continued to play their game of kissing each other after licking chocolate syrup off of him, going lower and lower each time until she reached his pelvis where his pants were. He felt her hands dig into the waistband of his pants and slowly start to lower them, his grown erection springing out. Jason shifted a bit, helping her with closed eyes to get them completely off.

“Truth or dare, baby?” She asked him as she straddled him again, her hands lightly rubbing him between her legs.

“Dare.” He said.

“I dare you…” Barbara smiled as she noticed his breathing became heavier and heavier the longer she took to tell him what her dare was. She let the tip of his cock brush against her wet lips. “To keep your eyes open for this.”

As Jason opened his eyes, he looked down to see that Barbara was completely naked and they were barely joined at the hips. He slowly watched her lower herself completely on him then immediately closed his eyes from the pleasure. Barbara smiled to herself as she watched him, enjoying the look on his face.

“Oooh, that’s a bad boy.” She said raising up again so just the tip was inside her. “You were supposed to keep your eyes open.”

She hovered over him teasingly, and every time he tried to move his hips up to get more of himself inside her, she would move a bit in the same direction, denying him more access. Jason looked up at her, his eyes with a pleading lust-filled look in them. Barbara just smiled and shook her head before lowering her lips to a teasing distance again.

“Ask the question.” She whispered.

“Truth or dare?” He finally managed to get out between his heavy breaths.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to stay still and let me do all the work for you.” He said. She could see he couldn’t take it anymore and decided it was time to end the games. She was getting excited herself and with a proposal like that, she couldn’t refuse. Barbara kissed him and reached up, her hands holding his, their fingers intertwining. Slowly, she used her hands and guided them down her sides, resting on her hips.

“You can use these now.” She said as she let go of his hands, placing hers on either side of his head. Taking this as a sign of approval, Jason held her hips in place and slowly thrust up. He watched as it was her that closed her eyes and opened her mouth this time. Slowly and almost teasingly, he worked himself into a rhythm going in and out of her.

“Oooh, fuck, Jason.” She moaned as he continued to thrust. His hands slid up her back and pulled her down to kiss her. As he nibbled on her lower lip and had his tongue dancing over hers, he could feel her starting to buck her hips back down on him every time he thrust up. She was getting close and he wanted to push her over the edge.

“Yeah, Barbara? Does this make you feel good? You like me pounding into you from under?” He asked as he picked up speed. He usually didn’t talk dirty during sex, but something made him want to try extra hard for her this time. His lips were so close to hers, both of them panting now. He practically moaned in her mouth. “Oh, god, Barbie. You feel so wet and tight around me. I just want you to cum all over me.”

Jason going the extra mile with the dirty talk got to her. Her muscles tensed up and she found herself biting into his shoulder. Though it was to keep her from screaming, she still moaned loudly as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Jason was right behind her and slammed in one more time before tensing up himself. Barbara could feel herself growing warm deep inside as he reached his own climax, his arms tightened around her as he pulled her close.

The two laid there, Barbara panting into his chest as Jason breathing deeply into her hair. Several moments passed by and they caught their breaths. Jason’s hands were running through Barbara’s slightly tangled hair as she listened to his heartbeat slow down.

“Truth or dare?” She said sleepily into his chest as she hugged him close.

“Mmm. Truth.” He said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“How glad are you that you didn’t completely fall asleep during that movie?” They both smiled before drifting into sleep.


End file.
